


Another Survivor

by Geekygirl24



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ex-Jedi Chirrut, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, M/M, Married Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: “With the right Master, there are many who might have survived.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [engmaresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engmaresh/gifts).



> This is my submission for the Spiritassassin Fic exchange for engmaresh 
> 
> I chose to do Prompt 3 “They survive Scarif. In the Rebellion, Chirrut gets to meet either Kanan Jarrus or Ahsoka Tano.”
> 
> The Chirrut that I write is an ex-Jedi, so I’ve incorporated that into the prompt. I’m sorry if that’s not your thing :S 
> 
> Judging by the timeline, he is also in his forties, not his fifties (but I always that Donnie Yen was younger than what he is).
> 
> Now I haven’t seen a lot of Rebels, so I don’t know the specifics. I know bits and bobs about the latest season, and that’s really it.
> 
> Please read and review, and I hope you enjoy it :)

Chirrut Imwe remembered his time at the Jedi Temple with great fondness. The sunlight peeking through the plants in the gardens, the hustle and bustle of the initiates and younger padawans racing through the corridors.

He remembers the younger padawans fondly as well. Being close to knighthood himself, he was sometimes asked to teach the occasional class, usually the ones that taught the class on how to rely on the Force and not their eyes.

After the Battle of Scarif, he suddenly found himself very popular, often being asked time and time again to spin tales of the Jedi and the Jedi Temple…. Much to his great delight.

Six days after the Battle (with almost four days of healing for Chirrut), Chirrut was meditating on the grass near the hanger bay, listening to the ships entering and leaving the base.

“I’m surprised you’re here…” grunted a familiar voice, “… haven’t you heard the news?”

Chirrut smiled up at where he believed his husband to be standing, “News? Good I hope? That would make twice in one year.”

Even with the destruction of Scarif and the successful theft of the Death Star plans, the rebels were still defensive, with many of the higher ups planning to move the base to Hoth.

“Depends on what you mean by good news…” sighed Baze, “… apparently, some rather helpful rebels are coming here.”

“Oh?”

“Hmmm, someone called Kanan Jarrus… do you recognise the name?”

Chirrut thought to himself for a few moments, before shaking his head. 

“Really?” Baze seemed confused at this, “Apparently Kanan’s a Jedi, with a padawan of his own. With all your stories, I assumed you knew every Jedi.”

“A Jedi?” Chirrut frowned at this, casting his mind back to his time at the Temple, “Hmmmm, I don’t remember a Kanan Jarrus.”

“Apparently, his lightsabre is blue.”

“Oh, that’s really helpful.”

…………………………………………………………..

Kanan winced as Zeb and Ezra’s arguing punctured through his meditation, the beeping and booping of Chopper following closely on behind. “Do you two have to do this every time?” he asked wearily, turning his head in the direction of the arguing, “And always when I’m meditating?”

“He started it!” “He started it!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

Kanan sighed, pushing himself into a standing position and slowly making his way to the cockpit, silently gesturing for the other two to follow him.

“Hera. How far are we from the Rebel Base?”

Kanan didn’t have to see to know that Hera was smiling at him. “I was wondering how long it would take for those two to disturb you….” She teased, “… we should be touching down within the next hour. I’ve heard rumours that there is another Jedi there.”

“A Jedi!” Ezra was clearly thrilled at this, “Maybe it’s Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”

“I think they would’ve mentioned that….” Kanan sighed, “…. He was a rather famous General during the Clone Wars. If he’d even been rumoured to have been sighted, the whole rebel force would know about it.”

Hera nodded in agreement, “They didn’t mention Master Kenobi over the transmission, and I think that if he’d been there, they would have said so.”

“I guess… I guess I was just being hopeful.” Ezra sighed, “Did they say which Jedi it was then?”

Hera shook her head, “Apparently, he was an older padawan when Order 66 happened. Not officially a Jedi Master like General Kenobi. No name was given.”

“An older padawan?” Kanan mused, “I can’t think of many that were still…. Living. The older padawans were often taken into battle, and many of them didn’t survive. There were only around ten left before Order 66.”

“Do any stand out in your mind as being able to survive?”

Kanan sighed, “With the right Master, there are many who might have survived.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“This is very exciting!” Bodhi gushed, as he and the rest of the Rogue One team stood in the doorway of the hanger bay, watching as a modified VCX-100 light freighter headed towards the landing pads, “Apparently, this team has faced down Inquisitors and Vader himself!”

K-2SO titled his head at this, “Surely it’s more impressive if they avoid trouble. This team just seems to get into it all the time.”

“And yet they’ve survived…” muttered Cassian, “… and if I remember correctly, we’re not exactly the best at avoiding trouble either.”

“Which is all your fault. I never get a say in what we do.”

The entire Rogue one team (minus K-2) rolled their eyes at the blatant falsehood, but chose not to comment, instead turning their attention back to the ship. As it touched down onto the landing pad, Chirrut suddenly straightened up.

“You were correct…” he stated, patting his husband on the arm, “… I feel two presences, both very strong in the Force.”

Baze didn’t say a word, merely grunting in reply as the ships’ cargo hold opened up.

………………………………………………………………………

As the Ghost crew headed towards the cargo doors, Kana suddenly stopped in his tracks, a frown on his face. Upon seeing this, Ezra found himself frowning as well, “Kanan? Is something wrong?”

There was a tense silence for a few moments, before Kanan shook his head. “No. Just a… familiar presence.”

“Oh? Like- “

“- No, not like Master Kenobi.” Interrupted Kanan, sighing wearily, “Your obsession with him is becoming distressing.”

Ignoring how Ezra muttered about it ‘not being an obsession’, Kanan turned his attention back to the presence he had felt. 

“I think it might be the older padawan you mentioned….” He stated to Hera, “…it’s definitely someone I’ve met before. I just can’t quite place where…”

Hera grinned, “Well, don’t worry about it too much… you’ll meet them soon enough.”

……………………………………………………………..

“I can’t even see them anymore!” hissed Bodhi as he tried to peer over the top of the crowd that had gathered in front of them.

“Neither can I….” Sighed Chirrut, smirking when Bodhi turned to mock-glare at him, “… but don’t worry Bodhi. I’m sure we will get a chance to meet them soon enough.”

“How can you be sure of that?”

“… call it a feeling.”

The Ghost Crew had clearly moved out of sight, as the crowd began to disperse, many chattering to themselves about what they had seen. Once the crowd had cleared enough, the group made their way over to the ship.

“It’s nice…” muttered Bodhi, running his hands over the hull of the ship, “…. I’ve heard the pilot is one of the greatest in the galaxy.”

Jyn grinned at this, flinging her arm around Bodhi’s shoulders, “Even compared to you?”

“Especially compared to me.”

……………………………………………………………….

Hours later, Chirrut started his daily practices, stretching out before moving into the first kata. Fluidly, he moved from one kata to the next, barely pausing for a break as his usual crowd of onlookers gathered around him.

Except for one.

Chirrut paused mid-kata when he felt a strong Force presence approach him, ignoring how the rest of the crowd tried to stop the newcomer.

“The padawan I assume…” stated Chirrut, smiling to himself when there was the sound of someone stepping back.

“… How did you know that? Did you Force tell you?”

Chirrut smiled again, “Your footsteps were very light…. Far too light to be your Master’s.”

“Oh….” There was a pause, before the padawan stepped closer, “… what kata is that?”

“It’s from Form V, which focuses on using one’s natural strength to dominate an opponent. It’s my preferred form… do you have a preferred form?”

“Ummmm, I’ve only really been learning bits and bobs of other forms…. there’s not enough time to learn a Full Form.”

Chirrut nodded in understanding, “Times of war are hard. During the Clone wars, there were more padawans than there were Masters. Classes were often given by older padawans such as myself.”

“My Master said as much…. Did you know him? My Master?”

“Kanan Jarrus? No, I don’t remember anyone by that name.”

“Oh….”

Chirrut frowned, “You sound disappointed.”

“It’s just…. I was hoping to know a little bit more of him. He’s a very private person.”

“Curiosity killed the Bantha, you know.”

“Master says that…. I’m Ezra by the way.”

Chirrut smiled, holding out his hand in the direction of Ezra’s voice, “Nice to meet you Ezra. My name is Chirrut Imwe.”

……………………………………………….

“So, I assume you’ve met the mysterious Jedi?” asked Kanan as he heard Ezra approach, “I assume it wasn’t Master Kenobi.”

“No….” sighed Ezra, “… he was interesting though. He was blind, like-“

Ezra stopped in his tracks, cleared his throat and sighed, “- anyway, he was working through a Form V kata?”

“A relatively popular Form..... he was blind like me then?”

Kanan resisted the urge to grin, sensing that his padawan was wincing slightly.

“Yeah…” answered Ezra, “…his accent sounded like he was from Jedha maybe?”

Frowning at this, Kanan cast his mind back to his Jedi Padawan days. Whilst the origin planet of many of the humanoid members of the Order were relatively unknown, there were actually very few who sounded like they were from that area of the galaxy, specifically Jedha.

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s just a Guardian of the Whills, instead of an actual Jedi?”

There was the rustling of clothes, indicating that Ezra probably shrugged. “I didn’t think to ask…” he answered, “…. What are the Guardian of the Whills?”

“They’re a religious order in the city of Jedha, protectors of the ancient Temple of the Kyber crystals. When the Empire began to occupy Jedha, the Guardians were forced out onto the streets as the Troopers stripped the Temple bare of the kyber crystals and the other treasures. I can’t imagine there are many left after Order 66, and then the destruction of Jedha.”

“Why was the Temple targeted during Order 66?”

“Sometimes children who were slightly Force-sensitive, but not enough to become a Jedi, were sent to the Temple to train with them. It was considered a high honour to become a Guardian, to guard the kyber crystals…. What was the man’s name?”

“Ummmm, Imwe. Chirrut Imwe.”

Kanan twisted around to stare in the direction of Ezra’s voice. “Are you sure?!”

“Yeah, why? Did you- Kanan!”

Before Ezra could finish, Kanan brushed past him, and headed out of the room.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Baze watched grumpily as a crowd gathered around his husband… did he really have to practice with his chest showing?

Of course he did. Baze was the one who encouraged him to do that in first place, back when they first met and he’d had a raging crush on the Padawan. Chirrut had been sweating in the Jedha sun, and Baze seized the opportunity, telling him training was easier when he was topless.

And now other people were drooling over his husband.

“You have the look of a man who’s regretting some life choices…” chuckled a voice from beside him.

Twisting around Baze smirked at the Twi’lek at his side, who was smiling up at him. 

“…. Anything I can help with?”

Baze scoffed, “I was thinking about a time I was young and foolish… and making bad decisions.” He held out his hand for the Twi’lek to shake, “Baze Malbus.”

The Twi’lek smiled at him, and returned the handshake. “Hera Syndullus.”

“As in…. the pilot?”

Hera’s smile grew, “I didn’t realise my name was so well-known.”

“Ever since you and your crew arrived, you’ve been the talk of the base.”

“That’s… flattering.”

Baze smirked at this, turning his attention back to his husband, who was beginning to finish his katas.

“Is that your…. friend? asked Hera

“Husband actually…”

Hera nodded, tilting her head slightly as she stared at Chirrut. “Is he- “

“- Blind? Yes.”

“I was going to say a Jedi.”

Flushing slightly at the presumption that he made, Baze sighed, “Technically he’s an Ex-Jedi…. not that it’s ever stopped him from rushing into trouble.”

“I know the struggle….” Sighed Hera, “…. My partner was a member of the Jedi Order as well, and trouble seems to follow him wherever he goes.”

“Maybe it’s a Jedi thing?”

“The more time I spend with them, the more likely that is.”

The two smirked at each other, before Hera suddenly straightened up. “Speaking of Jedi, I think that’s my partner?!”

……………………………………………

Kanan couldn’t believe it when Ezra told him what the mysterious Jedi was called.

Chirrut Imwe.

The older padawan was the pure example of why a loss of sight could make you even stronger within the Force, rather than weaker. He could still remember the class that Padawan Imwe taught very well.

He and the rest of the class couldn’t believe their eyes when Chirrut entered, tapping his staff along the ground… this then turned to amazement when the older padawan successfully fended off several training bots, and then another older padawan.

Practically overnight, Chirrut Imwe became the talk of the Temple, and the older padawan would often find himself being followed by the younger generation (Kanan included).

He assumed Chirrut had perished, along with the other older padawans during Order 66.

Gently pushing through the crowd (although one benefit of being blind, was that people tended to move out of the way without much encouragement), Kanan smiled at the familiar Force signature.

“Imwe? Chirrut Imwe?”

There was silence as Chirrut chuckled, “You’d be the Master of Ezra I assume?”

“Well, as much of a Master as I can be. I didn’t exactly manage to get to Knighthood.”

“Very few padawans did.”

Sobering slightly at the reminder of all the padawans, initiates and younglings who were slaughtered during Order 66, Kanan sighed. “When Ezra told me that you were called Chirrut Imwe, I almost didn’t believe him. How did you survive?”

“The same way you did I imagine…” sighed Chirrut, “… I had a good Master.”

Kanan nodded, his thoughts turning to his old Master, who had sacrificed herself to allow Kanan time to get away. “My condolences.”

“And mine to you.”

Kanan heard people begun to shuffle away, many losing interest when Chirrut stopped his katas. Before he could say anything else however, Chirrut spoke up again.

“I must confess, I don’t remember a Kanan Jarrus from my time at the Temple…. I assume it’s an alias?”

Hesitating, Kanan found himself almost unable to say his real name. He had gone almost twenty years under the alias Kanan Jarrus, and the thought of saying his true name out loud was daunting. 

“Caleb!” he suddenly blurted out, “Caleb Dume.”

Kanan felt a gentle hand on his shoulder,

“Now that is a name I remember.” Chuckled Chirrut.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

“What are they talking about?” muttered Baze, frowning as his husband grasped Hera’s partner (who he assumed to be Kanan).

Hera also seemed curious, titling her head as the two Jedi continued to have a quiet conversation. “I’m not sure….”

Before she could speculate further, Baze’s husband straightened up, twisted around and beamed in their direction. “I can practically hear you fuming!” he called out, waving Baze over, “Come and meet Ca- my apologies, Kanan.”

Grumbling to himself, Baze strode over, closely followed by Hera. 

“Put your top back on…” he grumbled, running a possessive hand over Chirrut’s back, “Everyone’s staring.”

“Ah! It’s nice to know that I can still catch somebody’s eye!”

“The only eyes you should be catching is mine.”

Hera and her partner watched in amused bemusement as the couple bickered good-naturedly. As Baze pulled his husband into a kiss (to try and get the last word), Hera cleared her throat and nudged her partner in the side.

“So… do you know him?” she whispered.

The partner nodded, a small smile on his face. “Hera, meet Chirrut Imwe.”

Chirrut stopped bickering with his husband, and twisted around. “A pleasure.” He chuckled, “Kanan, meet my husband Baze Malbus.”

Kanan and Baze shook hands, both smirking as the other tightened their grip.

“Stop it.” Sighed both Hera and Chirrut at the same time, prompting Baze and Kanan to flush slightly at being caught out.

Before anything more could be said by the small group, a familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

“KANAN! KANAN!” 

The group all turned in the direction of the voice, with Hera frowning when she saw Ezra racing towards them. “Ezra?” she exclaimed in confusion, “What’s wrong?”

The small group tensed, all expecting news of the Empire heading towards the Rebel base or worse…. But Ezra surprised them.

“Do you realise who you’re talking to?!”

Kanan frowned, gesturing at Chirrut and Baze. “Well, this is Baze. He’s married to Chirrut, who you’ve already- “

“- No, no, no!” interrupted Ezra, smiling sheepishly when Kanan crossed his arms in displeasure at being interrupted, “Sorry, but didn’t you know?”

“Know what?”

Ezra gestured excitedly at Chirrut and Baze, “They’re members of Rogue One! As in, the team who stole the plans for the Death Star right from under the noses of the Empire!”

Now this got Kanan and Hera’s attention. Almost in unison, they turned to face the older males. “Really?” asked Hera in amazement, “Everyone was talking about that for days afterwards! Apparently, it was a suicide mission that ended well.”

Baze shrugged, “It was only a suicide mission for people who wandered out in the middle of a blaster fight.” He stated with a pointed glance at his husband.

Opening his mouth to retort, Chirrut found himself interrupted when Baze pulled him into a kiss. 

Politely, the other three turned their heads, only turning back when they heard Chirrut chuckle… and then Baze’s slight grunt when his husband slapped him.

“You can’t just kiss me to stop me from answering.” Chirrut gently scolded, clearly in humour however.

“It’s in our vows. I made sure of it.”

“You mean those written vows that I couldn’t read? And that you apparently forgot a lot of during the actual ceremony?”

“Those are the ones.”

Her couldn’t help but chuckle when she saw Chirrut roll his eyes, a fond smile on his face. To her side, Ezra opened his mouth, probably to ask the pair about the mission of Scarif.

However, before anything could be said, a rebel member came rushing up to them. “Sorry to interrupt, but Mon Mothma wants to see you! All of you.”

“Why?”

“…. There’s been a message from the Princess.”

++++EXTRA SCENE++++

“Your footwork’s off.”

Kanan groaned as Chirrut hit him on the back of the legs with his staff, “I’ve not had as much time to get used to this blind thing. I’m still getting used to it.”

“And until then, I’m going to enjoy this…” chuckled Chirrut, “… it’s been a while since I’ve trained with a Jedi.”

“Training with your husband isn’t enough?”

“…. Those training sessions tend to end a little differently.”

Kanan laughed at the sheepish tone in Chirrut’s voice, thus leaving him open to another strike with the staff. “HEY!”

“Concentrate.”

From the side-lines, their two teams watched in amazement (especially in Ezra’s case). 

“Has Chirrut ever thought about re-building his lightsabre?” Jyn asked Baze, keeping her eyes on the training fight, “He’s scary with a staff, think about how he would be with a lightsabre…. How did he even lose his first lightsabre? That’s the one story he’s never told us.”

Baze sighed, “During Order 66, Chirrut’s lightsabre was broken when the Clones attacked. His Master hid him in the Temple to try and keep him safe. For months, I watched as Chirrut held out hope that his Master was alive, holding on to the broken pieces of his lightsabre… until he gave up hope and threw the pieces away.”

“So…. Will he ever build another one?”

“… I don’t know.”

Suddenly, Chirrut dipped low to the ground and swung his legs underneath Kanan, knocking the younger man to the ground. As Kanan landed on his back with an UMPH, Chirrut placed his staff at Kanan’s throat. 

“Yield?”

“…. Yield.”

As he helped Kanan to his feet, Chirrut glanced over in the direction of the rest of his team and, more importantly, his husband.

“I’ve still got it!”

Baze groaned, “You took out over five Troopers a few weeks ago, I know you still have it!”

“Can’t you just congratulate me?”

“No.”

“Mean!”


End file.
